


If You're Wondering If I Want You To

by ssodangdark



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers in 2006, Expressing Emotions Through Music, Fluff, Gen, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, References to life before smart phones, Self-Discovery, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssodangdark/pseuds/ssodangdark
Summary: The year is 2006 — you just crafted the perfect away message, The Fray is playing on your clock radio, and you're trying to figure out what band t-shirt to wear to school today. Meanwhile, two teenage boys meet for the first time and navigate their feelings for one another through the songs on one of their iPods.





	1. February, 2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire fic was inspired by [this gif](https://rejected-on-a-cosmic-level.tumblr.com/post/153349145983/friends-share-earbuds-x).
> 
> Songs in this chapter:  
>  _Lithium_ \- Nirvana  
>  _Karma Police_ \- Radiohead  
>  _The Distance_ \- CAKE  
>  _Fuck the Police_ \- NWA  
>  _Keep Ya Head Up_ \- 2Pac  
>  _C.R.E.A.M._ \- Wu Tang Clan 
> 
> Songs will be linked as they appear in the chapter (ctrl + click to open them in a new tab).

Nothing is worse than switching schools in the middle of the academic year, especially when you’re a freshman in high school. Link stood at the bus stop, trying to avoid the questioning stares of the other kids standing with him. With his mom’s new job, the two of them had been forced to move on short notice, uprooting Link from the school district he had been in since kindergarten and transplanting him into Harnett Central High School. He hadn’t exactly been the most popular kid at his old school, but he’d had a small group of confidantes and had mostly flown under the radar. Being the new kid would put him at major risk for social isolation, especially at this point in the school year.

A brisk February wind blew through, causing him to stuff his hands deeper into his hoodie pockets. Luckily his mom had already gone to work by the time he left the house; she never would have let him leave without a proper jacket, but he wanted to minimize any possible targets for ridicule.

Just then the bus rounded the corner, and Link breathed a deep sigh. He had spent the past few months sulking about this move, and now it was all coming to a head. He couldn’t avoid it any longer. The other kids climbed onto the bus and Link followed behind them, trying not to draw any attention to himself. He desperately started scanning the seats, looking for an empty one. Panic began rising in his chest when he got about two-thirds of the way down the aisle and realized that every seat was taken by at least one person. The bus lurched forward with Link still standing, his hands shooting out to stop from falling. People were starting to stare at the new kid stalling in the middle of the bus, and the heat was quickly rising up his neck. He needed to make a decision, _now._

The first person who entered his line of sight was a tall boy with short blond hair. His head was down and he had earbuds in, but it was either him or any number of kids reaching across the seats to slap one another, so Link figured he was his best bet. He stepped up and stood right next to the seat until the kid looked up at him.

“Can I sit here?” Link pointed at the open spot. The boy looked at him for a moment, processing his words through the music still blasting in his earbuds before sliding his backpack off the seat.

“Sure,” he mumbled, bringing his eyes right back down to look at the large iPod in his hands.

Link sat with his backpack in his lap and his legs pressed together, careful to give the boy next to him plenty of space. His eyes roamed around the bus for a few moments before inevitably landing on his seat partner. From the corner of his eye he took him in — his dark, strong brow furrowed in concentration as he scrolled through his iPod. Even slouched down in the seat, one knee propped up on the back of the seat in front of him, he was still incredibly lanky. Link wondered how tall he was. Definitely over 6 feet, but past that it was hard to tell. He must’ve been staring more intensely than he had intended, because soon the boy next to him turned his head to look over. Link couldn’t avert his eyes quick enough and just ended up meeting his seatmate’s gaze with shame.

“What’s your name?” the taller boy asked while pulling out one of his earbuds. Link could faintly hear music still coming from the one now dangling near his chest.

“Link.”

“I’m Rhett.”

“Cool,” Link nodded, playing with the zipper on his backpack.

“So, are you new or somethin’?”

Link’s cheeks started to burn, all of his insecurities about today bubbling up. “Yeah, my mom and I just moved here. I used to live near Charlotte.” Rhett gave no response, just nodded in acknowledgement. Not wanting to fall into an awkward silence, Link tried to continue their conversation. “Whatcha listenin’ to?”

Rhett shrugged his shoulder and picked up the earbud that was hanging down, rolling it around in his fingers. “Just my music. On shuffle.”

“Well, what are you listenin’ to right now?”

“Nirvana.”

Link shook his head. “Never heard of ‘em.”

Rhett turned towards him incredulously. “You’ve never heard of _Nirvana?”_

Link raised his eyebrows and shrugged. “Nope.”

“Smells Like Teen Spirit? Lithium?” Rhett really wasn’t giving up, even as Link was still shaking his head. “Come on, you’ve gotta know this song.” He scrolled through his iPod, eventually landing on a track and handing Link one of the earbuds. Link took it and looked up at Rhett, waiting for him to hand over the other one. Instead, Rhett just nodded at him. “Listen.”

Link moved just a little closer to Rhett on the seat — just close enough so they could both comfortably listen with the same pair of white wired earbuds. He held it gently just inside his ear, not wanting to contaminate the other boy’s belongings. [ A heavy guitar and bass riff ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYfnBsaTVEo) started flowing through the piece and Link started nodding along. He glanced over to see Rhett looking at him expectantly.

“You know it, right?”

Link smiled sheepishly and lifted his shoulders. “I dunno, man. Don’t think so. I don’t really know much music, though.”

Rhett continued to stare at him with a half-amazed, half-confused look on his face, but Link just tried to enjoy the music.

 _I like it, I’m not gonna crack_ __  
_I miss you, I’m not gonna crack_ __  
_I love you, I’m not gonna crack_  
I killed you, I’m not gonna crack

He continued to nod his head along with the beat. “I like this,” he said, hoping he hadn’t fallen too far out of his new friend’s graces for being so musically -ignorant.

“I can show you more stuff if you want?”

“Yeah, show me,” Link smiled.

“I get a lot of my music from my older brother,” Rhett explained as he scrolled through his iPod once more, trying to select the perfect song. “He’s always buying used CDs at the mall and then uploading them onto our computer. It used to bug me, but now I just see it like free music.”

Link let his head rest back on the seat while Rhett showed him a couple more songs. [ A piano- and drum-backed track ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uYWYWPc9HU) played next as the two boys tapped their feet. It had a haunting feel, and although Link liked it, he didn’t want this song to be the last thing he heard before starting his first day of school. Rhett was already scrolling through his library as the song started to fade to noise.

“Oh, this is a good one,” the boy smirked at Link, who felt his heart jump at the look.

[ _Reluctantly crouched at the starting line_ _  
_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cno20onK9dY) _Engines pumping and thumping in time_

It was as if Rhett had read his mind. The driving rhythm was exactly what Link needed to psych himself up.

“I like this one,” he turned to look at Rhett. “Who is this?”

“CAKE,” he answered.

“That’s a funny name for a band.”

The bus pulled up to the school and Link handed the earbud back to Rhett.

“Thanks for letting me sit with you,” Link said as he stood, waiting for the other kids to start moving out of the aisle.

“No problem, man. You can sit with me any time.”

At that, Link felt a small flame ignite in his chest, which he carried with him for the rest of the day.

\---------------------------------------------

Link’s first few weeks at Harnett Central High School passed without commotion. He didn’t have any classes with Rhett, but the two of them continued to sit together on the bus. Some mornings they sat in silence, still too groggy to be ready for human interaction, and some afternoons they each worked wordlessly on their homework, hoping to finish so as to not have to do it that night at home. Other days, Rhett would be sitting upright in their usual seat, waiting for Link to climb on so he could show him his latest favorite song.

“Hey man, I have something I wanna show you.” Rhett was barely holding back a grin, already holding the earbud out to Link before he even sat down.

“Chill, let me sit down.” Link threw his bag on the floor of the bus and slid in next to Rhett, stopping just as their shoulders brushed. He shoved the speaker into his ear, holding it in for good measure. “Alright, play.”

Rhett watched Link with anticipation as [ a record scratch started playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51t1OsPSdBc), followed by a hip-hop beat. Link looked at Rhett skeptically. All that was happening so far was a few guys talking in what sounded like some sort of courtroom situation.

_FUCK THE POLICE, COMIN’ STRAIGHT FROM THE UNDERGROUND_

Link’s eyes widened as the group colorfully stated their displeasure with law enforcement. He wasn’t even allowed to watch MTV at home, and he was _definitely_ not allowed to listen to music like this.

“Dude, I knew this would blow your mind,” Rhett laughed. “Welcome to the world of gangster rap.”

Link continued to take in the song, eyes still wide and his mouth open in a half-smile. He bobbed his head along with the beat and watched with fascination as Rhett quietly recited the lyrics under his breath, pausing only for a few choice words.

“Whaddaya think?” Rhett asked when the song ended.

“That was...intense.”

Rhett burst into laughter, doubling over and gripping the seat in front of him. Link started laughing too, a reflex to Rhett’s reaction, unsure of what he had said that was so funny. Rhett continued chuckling to himself as he went on to pick [ another song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XW--IGAfeas) in the same genre, this one more subdued with a funky beat. It had a much different energy than the first song, but Link still liked it. He caught on to the tune quickly and hummed along to the chorus, much to the delight of his friend.

“Okay, I had to show you that because Tupac is basically a legend,” Rhett started explaining when the song ended. “Here’s another one you need to know.”

He played [ another song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KiBiB4WjX7M) and the two of them fell into the rhythm, bobbing along to the beat.

 _Cash Rules Everything Around Me_ __  
_C.R.E.A.M._ __  
_Get the money_  
_Dollar, dollar bill y'all_

Rhett made an exaggerated face and pointed at Link while rapping along to the chorus, pulling a giggle out of the younger boy. The two rode the rest of the way to school pretending they were way tougher than they actually were, nodding their heads to the lyrics of the Wu-Tang Clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i owe my entire life to [rhink80/analog08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog08) for encouraging me to write this and to not give it up, and also for betaing. another huge thank you to [nasanap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel) and [its-mike-kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty) for betaing as well!! let me know what you think :^)


	2. March, 2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
>  _I’m Always On a Mountain When I Fall_ \- Merle Haggard  
>  _Always Wanting You_ \- Merle Haggard  
>  _Boot Scootin’ Boogie_ \- Brooks & Dunn  
>  _Kokomo_ \- The Beach Boys  
>  _Don’t Worry Baby_ \- The Beach Boys  
>  _Wouldn’t It Be Nice_ \- The Beach Boys  
>  _Do You Feel Like We Do_ \- Peter Frampton (this one’s worth it to actually watch the video)
> 
> Songs will be linked as they appear in the chapter (ctrl + click to open them in a new tab).

“Hey, can I use your cell phone? I was supposed to call my mom at work this morning but I forgot.”

Rhett shot him a disbelieving look — one Link was all too familiar with at this point — but dug his phone out of his backpack anyway.

“You don’t have one?”

“Nah, my mom doesn’t see the point of it. Doesn’t wanna pay to add me to her plan.”

He took the phone from Rhett, flipped it open, and dialed his mom’s work number.

“Hey mom — No, I’m already on the bus. Yeah, I’m using my friend’s phone.” He glanced at Rhett just in time to see him attempt to cover the smile that had crept onto his face at the use of the word “friend.”

The bus rides to and from school quickly became the best parts of Link’s days. When he got on the bus in the morning, tired and cranky from staying up all night to do homework, Rhett had a song to set his day on the right track. When he got on the bus in the afternoon, stressed and upset over all the work he had to do, Rhett had a song to lighten the mood and cheer him up.

Despite sitting together daily, the two rarely saw each other at school, and never saw each other after school hours. Still, Link felt he knew Rhett better than anyone else he had met since moving to Buies Creek. He knew Rhett was under a lot of pressure to be a starter on the basketball team next season, even though he would only be a sophomore. He knew Rhett’s older brother didn’t want much to do with him, and he knew that although Rhett wouldn’t say it directly, he really just wanted his approval. He knew that Rhett liked to express himself through music, and that he was a much more sensitive and creative person than he let people believe.

In fact, that was probably Link’s favorite thing about him. Before he had moved, Link had never been too interested in music. He had no way of discovering new music, and his mom usually just had the Christian rock station playing in the car. He had a couple of CDs that he played on the jambox in his room when he wanted some background noise, but that was about the extent of his musical interest. Now, Rhett had opened up a whole new world for him. Every day was a new genre, or at the very least a new artist. Before, Link wouldn’t have been able to tell you what kind of music he’d liked. Now he knew that he just liked whatever music Rhett liked. They were even able to eventually find an artist that Link had actually heard of.

“I know this!” Link cried out over the [ twanging guitar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WEJtynvFJY). Rhett snapped his head up and looked at Link with wide eyes. “My Papa used to play this in his truck all the time.”

“Alright!” Rhett cheered. “So maybe you do have good taste after all.”

Link elbowed him with a smile before leaning forward to rest his head on the seat in front of them. He closed his eyes, humming along with the tune but not quite remembering the words.

_Then you came along, and had me, had me believin’_

He turned his head and saw Rhett sitting in the same position, head laid forward on the seat. Their gazes met and something caught in Link’s throat.

_For once in my life, my luck had finally changed_

Link wanted to look away; it was awkward and weird to make eye contact with someone like this. Rhett wasn’t smiling, but he didn’t look uncomfortable either. His eyes searched Link’s, and he appeared to be lost in thought. When the song ended, Link realized he’d been holding his breath.

“Here, I wanna show you another Merle song.” Rhett broke the spell as he started scrolling through his iPod. Now very conscious of his breathing, Link tried to will away the goosebumps that had formed on his arms. He looked over to see Rhett chewing on his lip, finger hovering over the click wheel. Finally he hit play and rested his head on the bus seat once again, looking down at his shoes. Link closed his eyes as a [ soft guitar melody ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYqSDVYXxXw) started.

_Always wanting you, but never having you_

Link’s heart jumped up into his throat. His eyes shot over to look at Rhett, whose gaze was still glued to the floor.

 _Makes it hard to face tomorrow_ _  
_ _‘Cause I know I’ll wake up wanting you again_

The lyrics filled his mind and heart, and his thoughts began to race. If any other person were showing him this song, he wouldn’t have thought twice, but Rhett’s music choices always seemed to be carefully calculated. Why did he have to choose _this_ song?

 _I'd been better off if I'd turned away_  
_And never looked at you the second time_ _  
'Cause I really had my life all together till your eyes met mine_

Link tried once more to see if Rhett had any sort of reaction, and he glanced over to find Rhett’s gaze already on him. Again, his eyes seemed to carry no emotion — only curiosity — and again, Link found himself unable to look away. Instead, he let his eyes wander across Rhett’s face, taking in his features. His strong brows and demanding green eyes, the birthmark resting right above his lip, traces of facial hair running down his jawline. Link’s heart was still pounding in his chest, but he felt strangely calm.

As the song came to an end, Link wondered if he should say something. The two held their stare for a second longer, each quickly trying to figure out what to do next, when suddenly the next song started playing.

[ _Out in the country_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d05tQrhNMkA)  
_Past the city limits sign_  
_Well there's a honky tonk_ _  
Near the county line_

Link released the tightness he’d been holding in a laugh.

“Why do you have _this song_ on your iPod?”

Rhett returned the giggle, tipping his head back and covering his face.

“It’s a good song, man!” He put on an exaggerated accent and started to sing along. “ _I got a good job, I work hard for my money. When it’s quittin’ time I hit the door runnin’._ ”

Link fell into a fit of laughter as Rhett serenaded him, leaning in close to join him in singing, “ _Boot scootin’ boogiiiieeee._ ”

The tension between them had dissolved by the time the bus pulled up to the school, and neither one mentioned the intense moment they had shared just minutes ago. Regardless, a smile crept across Link’s face throughout the day whenever his thoughts strayed back to what had happened on the bus that morning.

\---------------------------------------------

Link slumped down in the seat next to Rhett and immediately planted his head on the seat in front of them, not bothering to acknowledge the other boy. He’d barely gotten any sleep the night before, and then had gotten into a fight with his mom that morning. He wanted to skip school and cry or punch something or just lie in bed all day, but he’d dragged himself onto the bus anyway. Rhett looked down at his friend with concern.

“You alright, dude?”

“Yeah,” Link mumbled.

Rhett bit the flaking skin on his lip as he tried to figure out what to do. He wasn’t good at comforting people, and Link definitely seemed to be in need of some comfort.

“Do… do you wanna listen to some music?” he offered hesitantly. Link gave no response, and he was about to let it go when the younger boy finally sat up and nodded, holding his hand out for the earbud.

“It’s such a crappy day outside,” Link grumbled as Rhett tried to find any song that would make his friend feel better. Rhett looked out the window and had to agree. It was gray and cloudy, and the sky was spitting out rain.

“You upset about the weather?” Rhett offered gently. He knew that wasn’t the case, but he also could tell that Link didn’t want to talk about whatever was bothering him. Link struggled to hide a smile, trying to maintain the pout he’d been sporting all morning.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, well then… I know what song we need.”

 _[Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I wanna take ya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsFJhY4cDcE) _  
_Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_ _  
_ _Key Largo, Montego, baby why don’t we go, Jamaica_

Link raised an eyebrow and turned his head toward Rhett as the syncopated rhythm continued. Rhett looked right at him and started to lip sync, putting on a lounge singer persona.

 _Off the Florida Keys, there’s a place called Kokomo_ _  
_ _That’s where you’ll wanna go to get away from it all_

Unable to hold back his smile any longer, Link sat back and watched Rhett put on a show for him, swaying in their seat in time with the music and pointing at Link for emphasis.

 _We'll put out to sea and we'll perfect our chemistry_  
_And by and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity_  
_Afternoon delight, cocktails and moonlit nights_  
_That dreamy look in your eye, give me a tropical contact high_ _  
Way down in Kokomo_

Rhett closed his eyes to sing passionately into an invisible microphone, and Link’s chest filled with admiration. Then Rhett met Link’s gaze and cocked an eyebrow to sing the next line.

_Kokomo, we’ll get there fast and then we’ll take it slow_

Link’s mouth went dry as he forced a laugh. His heart started beating louder in his chest, but Rhett persisted until the song faded out.

“Sure would be nice to be there on a day like today,” he managed to say once the song had stopped.

“Yeah,” Rhett chuckled. “The Beach Boys always know how to put you in a good mood.” He scrolled through his songlist before selecting another tune. “I think you’ll like this one.”

Rhett lolled his head back on the seat and turned to watch Link as[ the song began](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lW0YGC68qP4), slower and more laid-back than the last one.

 _Well it's been building up inside of me_  
_For, oh, I don't know how long_  
_I don't know why_  
_But I keep thinking_ _  
Something's bound to go wrong_

The tender ballad played on as Link’s heart leapt into his throat. Brian Wilson’s crooning falsetto rattled in the cheap plastic in his ear.

 _Don’t worry, baby_ _  
_ _Everything will turn out alright_

An image of Rhett lip syncing this one, directing it at him as he had so many other songs, filled Link’s mind. Something twisted in his stomach at the thought of Rhett calling him “baby.”

Link shut his eyes, willing himself not to listen to the lyrics. He needed to stop jumping to conclusions about any deeper meanings Rhett’s song choices might hold. This morning he’d been in a bad mood, so his friend was sharing some feel-good music with him. That was it. He kept his eyes shut for the entire track, focusing instead on steadying his breathing and appreciating the fact that he’d made such a good friend so soon.

The song had barely ended before Rhett mumbled, “This one’s really good too,” and [ a new song started playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3y44BJgkdZs).

 _Wouldn’t it be nice if we were older_  
_Then we wouldn’t have to wait so long_  
_And wouldn’t it be nice to live together_ _  
In the kind of world where we belong_

Link felt overwhelmed. His head spun and he knew his thoughts were getting ahead of him.

“Rhett,” he whispered, no plan of what to say next.

“Feel better yet?” The boy next to him looked at him with tender care.

“This one actually feels kind of sad,” Link ignored his question altogether. Rhett frowned slightly and narrowed his brows in thought.

“Yeah, I guess a little,” he agreed. “Want me to change it?”

 _You know it seems the more we talk about it_  
_It only makes it worse to live without it_  
_But let's talk about it_ _  
Oh, wouldn't it be nice?_

Link recognized the unsure expression on the other’s face. As always, Rhett had known exactly what he’d needed to hear to turn his mood around. He released a sigh and smiled at the taller boy, encouraging him to smile, too.

“No,” he said. “I like it.”

\---------------------------------------------

As the weeks dragged on, the amount of schoolwork Link had started piling up. Midterms were approaching and he felt wholly unprepared, especially considering he had started the term a month late. School didn’t come easily for him, but he made up for it by working hard. Unfortunately, that meant he had to spend a _lot_ of time working hard. Most nights Link was up well past midnight doing homework or projects or studying for tests, and on the nights he was able to finish his work early, he was kept up for another reason.

He couldn’t seem to keep Rhett out of his mind. All of the songs Rhett had showed him played  on a continuous loop in his brain, paired with images and memories of every soft glance or smile that had been directed at him. At night in bed was the only time he’d allow himself to think about it. With his face pressed into the pillow, his chest filled with the pressure of an emotion he didn’t quite understand, releasing itself in a choked laugh every so often. There had been plenty of times in the past when a smile or a laugh from a girl had made his stomach flip, but he never obsessed over those feelings as he did now. He definitely couldn’t put a name to anything he was feeling. All he knew was that the attention Rhett gave him made him feel warm and light, and sometimes a little bit dizzy.

After another sleepless night, Link flopped down onto the bus seat. Before Rhett could say anything, Link opened his mouth.

“I have a request.”

“What if this DJ doesn’t take requests?” Rhett answered, eyebrows raised.

“Well then, too bad, ‘cause I need something that’s gonna take my mind off of school for a couple minutes.”

Rhett could see the dark circles under Link’s eyes, how his hair was barely combed or styled. He nodded slowly and stroked his chin, playing it up a little. Finally, he pointed a finger into the air in an _“Aha!”_ gesture and pulled out his iPod.

“See if this does the trick.” He handed one of the earbuds to Link and pressed play.

Link relaxed his neck as he tried to clear his mind. He let the music fill his brain as his foot tapped and head bobbed in time with the [ even-tempo rock song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7rFYbMhcG8). The artistry alone was already working to distract him from all the other thoughts in his head. Skillful guitar solos played between the verses and chorus.

_Do you, you, feel like I do?_

After a while, the song slowed down, but didn’t end. Link’s head filled with thoughts again, becoming bored with the refrains that had been playing already for six minutes. He let his focus wander around the bus as he considered asking Rhett to change it. Suddenly, Rhett elbowed him in his arm.

“What the crap, man?” he turned to scowl at Rhett, rubbing his bicep. Rhett pointed excitedly at the iPod.

“Pay attention, dude!”

Link rolled his eyes. Apparently there was no chance for his request. The other boy looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for some reaction. Link shifted his gaze between the iPod and Rhett, unsure of what Rhett wanted from him.

Rhett nudged his arm again, gentler this time, as a twangy, robotic voice came through the tiny speakers. The rhythm made it sound like a guitar, but the tone was electronic in a way. He looked up at Rhett with curious fascination.

“He’s speaking through the guitar!” Rhett could barely contain his excitement. “It’s like a tube that’s connected to the guitar, and he can _speak_ through it!”

Link listened, amazed and unable to form words. The singer let out a robotic, “ _Do you feel like I do?_ ” and Link looked at Rhett again, eyes wide and mouth open in a dumb smile.

“ _Do you feel?_ ” Link attempted to imitate the electronic phrase and Rhett let out a loud laugh. His stomach twisted at the response as he beamed at Rhett and tried again. He continued his silly act, his friend’s smiles and giggles fueling him. By the time the song ended, the two were in a fit of laughter.

“So did that help?” Rhett asked once they had calmed down.

“Yeah,” Link smiled. “Thanks.” Somehow, despite his lack of sleep, he felt wide awake and unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [analog08/rhink80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog08), [nasanap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel), and [its-mike-kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty) for making this acceptable to be read by humans.


	3. April, 2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
>  _Everybody Hurts_ \- R.E.M.  
>  _Linger_ \- The Cranberries
> 
> Songs will be linked as they appear in the chapter (ctrl + click to open them in a new tab).

Sometimes Rhett didn’t have a specific song or artist or genre to show to Link. On those days, they usually just talked a little, occasionally deciding to share the earbuds anyway and listening to Rhett’s music on shuffle. Link sat slouched back in the seat, his knees propped up on the seat in front of them. His notebook was settled on his lap and he was trying to finish the math homework he’d neglected the night before. Rhett scrolled through his iPod, pretending to look for a new song while sneaking glances at the other boy. His face was twisted in a look of deep concentration, and he spoke quietly to himself, working his way through the challenging equations. His dark hair was starting to fall onto his forehead, and Rhett thought about what it would be like to reach over and push it back, run his fingers through the silky locks.

He must’ve held his gaze for too long, because suddenly Link turned to meet his eyes.

“What?” he asked, bringing his hand up to his face. “Is there something on me?”

“No.” Rhett searched rapidly for an excuse. “You just… looked… nice,” he finished lamely, kicking himself for being unable to come up with something less awkward. A smile tugged at the corner of Link’s mouth.

“Weirdo,” he said, looking down at his homework and trying to hold back his amusement.

Rhett’s heart swelled and he started looking for a song to put on for Link. Over the past several weeks he’d been selecting them with extreme accuracy, trying to convey some of his feelings without exposing too much. It felt like a dangerous game — one that Link would surely soon call him on. And when he did, what would happen? Would he fall into Rhett’s arms and confess his undying love? Or, more realistically, would it be embarrassing and uncomfortable and he would slowly start to distance himself?

“Did I tell you about the project I have to do for English?”

“Hmm? No,” Rhett replied, only half paying attention.

“I’m working with Amber.” Rhett’s eyes snapped up at the mention of that name.

“Amber who?”

“Is there more than one Amber? I only know her. Amber S.”

A heavy weight dropped in Rhett’s stomach. Amber was one of the prettiest and most popular girls in their grade. Any of the guys in Link’s class would’ve killed to have Amber as their partner, just for the chance to spend some time close to her. Rhett dropped his eyes back to his iPod, trying to look occupied, no longer on the hunt for a song.

“Nice,” he said flatly. “You’re lucky.”

Link gave him a confused look but moved on quickly, explaining the details of the project to the taller boy. But Rhett actively tuned him out, focusing instead on swallowing the bitterness that was creeping up his throat.

\---------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Rhett sat waiting on the bus. He anxiously looked at the time displayed on his iPod: 2:29 pm. If Link didn’t hurry, he would miss the bus. The kid didn’t even have a cell phone he could use to call someone to pick him up, and the late bus wouldn’t be leaving for another hour and a half. The engine grumbled to life and the bus began to vibrate slightly. Rhett peered through the window, trying to catch a glimpse of Link running out of the school. As the bus pulled away, Rhett found himself annoyed at Link. Why couldn’t he at least have a freaking cell phone? That way Rhett could text him and make sure he was okay. He slumped back in his seat, put his earbuds in, and pressed shuffle.

Rhett’s mind started to wander, and soon he remembered the conversation he’d had with Link that morning, or rather, the conversation that Link had attempted to have with him, but that he had ignored. Right. _Amber_. He must’ve been staying after school to work on their project. They were probably side by side right now in the library talking about _The Scarlet Letter,_ or whatever their stupid assignment was about. Amber would be flipping her long hair over her shoulder, giggling at Link’s jokes, and he would give her that dumb, toothy grin. She’d lean over and place her hand on his arm and —

Rhett rubbed his face furiously with his hands, willing away thoughts of Link and Amber. He brought his temple to the window, feeling the glass tremble beneath him. Whatever. What had he expected to happen? Link was so charming and funny and _cute,_ it was only a matter of time before he had a girlfriend.

Turning up the volume on his iPod, he tried to drown out his thoughts with the [ slow guitar rhythm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2N_uvnvGbI). He tried to clear his mind, but still felt some sort of pressure building in his chest, and his eyes burned.

_‘Cause everybody cries_ _  
_ _And everybody hurts sometimes_

A few tears dripped onto his hand and he quickly wiped his cheeks. No. He was _not_ crying just because his friend wasn’t on the bus. He wasn’t even _sad_ that Link wasn’t here. He had no problem with the guy spending time with Amber. No, he was just _mad_ at Link for not telling him he wouldn’t be on the bus. That’s all. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes one more time before stopping the song short and skipping to the next one.

\---------------------------------------------

The next morning, Rhett sat in silence as Link boarded the bus. His eyes felt swollen and they burned, and his head ached. He’d been up most of the night crying — _not_ about Link. The boy flopped himself down onto the seat, a chipper smile on his face.

“So, got any songs for me today?” Link asked. Rhett wanted to reach over and wipe the grin off his face.

“No,” he responded before facing forward and putting both earbuds in.

Link felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. He watched Rhett turn away from him and shut him out, not even casually offering to share his music. Confused, he started running through the possibilities of what could’ve prompted this. He didn’t remember them having a fight. Even when Rhett was in a bad mood for some external reason, he usually still made an attempt to talk to Link, or at least gave him an earbud so they could listen to music without having to speak. Had Rhett just finally gotten sick of him?

The reality started to set in that Link had been at his new school for almost two months, and his closest friend was the kid he sat with on the bus every day. He didn’t talk to anyone outside of class, he usually ate lunch alone, and he stayed home on the weekends. Rhett was his best friend, and they’d never even spoken outside of the bus. A pit was forming in his stomach as he began to realize how desperately he didn’t want to lose Rhett’s friendship. He sat up straight in his seat and closed his eyes, willing the bus to move faster so he could get off and get away from the suffocating tension he felt between them.

\---------------------------------------------

From the moment he’d stepped off the bus that morning, Link had been dreading getting back on it in the afternoon. He wished he could get to it faster to get a seat by himself, but the locations of his last period class and his locker made it near impossible to get out of the building quickly. His stomach sank when he boarded and saw that — as usual — all of the seats were taken. Rhett glanced up at him when he appeared, and then quickly lowered his eyes. Link walked to his seat.

“Can I sit with you?” he asked softly, pointing to the spot next to him.

Reluctantly, Rhett turned to look at him. He felt something tug at his heart as he took in the pathetic sight: the smaller boy had his hands shoved into his pockets and seemed to be on the verge of tears. Sighing deeply, Rhett scooted flush against the wall and tilted his head, beckoning Link to come in.

They sat next to each other in silence for a few minutes, careful to stay out of one another’s space. This regression felt cold and unnatural to Rhett. The bus seats were barely big enough to fit two teenage boys, and they had quickly become comfortable sitting with their thighs or shoulders pressed together. It felt as though there was a brick wall in the few inches that separated them. Rhett chewed on the inside of his cheek thoughtfully as he tried to decide what he wanted to do next. He still felt some sort of hurt towards Link. Annoyance? Anger? Jealousy? He wasn’t sure, but the feeling was quickly being replaced with a desire to wrap Link in his arms and do whatever was necessary to put a smile on his face. Tentatively, he reached over and tapped Link gently on the arm. The boy’s head turned and he was met with watery blue eyes.

“Wanna listen to some music?”

Link’s eyes widened and he nodded. Rhett closed the distance between them a bit more and handed an earbud to Link. Neither spoke, afraid to break the fragile connection that seemed to be reforming between them. Rhett scrolled through his library, looking for something — anything — that could speak for him. He hesitated when he came across one song, afraid it might be too much. He looked over at Link, who met him with a timid smile. His stomach tightened and he [ pressed play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6Kspj3OO0s).

Light and dreamy music played as the two sat in silence, the mood slowly lightening. Rhett focused intensely on the words, hoping that maybe Link would start to get the hint.

_But I'm in so deep_  
_You know I'm such a fool for you_  
_You've got me wrapped around your finger_ _  
Do you have to let it linger?_

Rhett held his breath, waiting for any sign that Link was listening. If Link didn’t react, he would back off and be chill. He could get over himself and drop this whole act, go back to just showing Link fun songs with no hidden meanings.

He felt something brush against his leg and he looked down to see Link’s thigh pressed gently against his. Barely able to hold back his smile, Rhett rested his head on the seat and let himself get lost in the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [analog08/rhink80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog08), [nasanap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel), and [its-mike-kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty) for making this acceptable to be read by humans.


	4. Late April to Mid May, 2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
>  _Can’t Take My Eyes Off You_ \- Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons  
>  _Be My Baby_ \- The Ronettes  
>  _Love You Madly_ \- CAKE  
>  _The Predatory Wasp of the Palisades Is Out To Get Us_ \- Sufjan Stevens  
>  _Transatlanticism_ \- Death Cab for Cutie  
>  _Passenger Seat_ \- Death Cab for Cutie
> 
> Songs will be linked as they appear in the chapter (ctrl + click to open them in a new tab).

Link dragged himself onto the bus, barely able to keep his eyes open. He couldn’t remember the last time he got eight hours of sleep, and he was wondering what deranged person decided to make high school start at 7:20 am. Rhett greeted him with far too much enthusiasm as he flopped down into the seat.

“I’ve got something new to show you today. Well, it’s not _new_ , that’s kind of the whole point of it. Anyway, I think you’ll be into it and-”

“I’m really sorry, man,” Link cut him off. “I barely slept last night. I kind of just wanna check out until we get to school.”

“Oh,” Rhett nodded and gathered himself. “Yeah, no problem. I’ll show you later.”

Link smiled at his friend and sat back, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible. It wasn’t going to be possible for him to fall completely asleep with all of the noise, but he could at least do his best to recharge his brain before the day started.

It felt like he’d only had his eyes closed for a second, but when Link opened them, he realized his head was resting on Rhett’s shoulder. Making no move to adjust his position, he silently began to panic. Was he drooling? Had he made weird noises while he was asleep? How long had he been sitting like that, pressed so close to Rhett?

Just as he was about to sit up and attempt to play off their awkward position, he felt something tickle his hand. He flicked his eyes down to see his hand resting on his thigh, palm up, threatening to slip in the crevice between his and Rhett’s bodies. Rhett’s hand was sitting right next to his, and his fingers brushed gently against Link’s. He was positioned in a way that Link would barely have to move to intertwine their fingers. Link’s cheeks began to feel hot as he watched Rhett ghost his fingers over his hand. Letting his arm fall naturally, Link touched his fingers against Rhett’s. The other boy jumped at the sudden contact and pulled his hand back, placing it safely in his lap. Link squeezed his eyes shut, hoping Rhett wouldn’t notice that he’d woken up.  

\---------------------------------------------

Neither of them addressed what had happened on the bus that morning. When they pulled up at the school, Link picked his head up and walked off as he would any other day. His chest was buzzing by the afternoon, questioning whether Rhett would say anything, or if he still wanted to ignore the fact that Link had fallen asleep on him.  

“So, you had something you wanted to show me this morning?”

“Oh, yeah.” Rhett dug his iPod out of his backpack as the bus pulled away. “I wanted to show you some oldies.”

Link curled his lip and made a face. “Oldies?”

“Don’t you trust me?” Rhett smirked. Link shrugged. He couldn’t argue with that. Everything else Rhett had shown him so far, he’d loved. He reached over and picked up one earbud from Rhett’s lap as he scrolled through his iPod, looking for the right song. “Have you heard of Frankie Valli?”

“Maybe? I don’t know, sounds familiar I guess.”

[ The song began](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcJm1pOswfM), a steady tempo lead by horns and bass.

 _You're just too good to be true_ _  
_ _Can't take my eyes off you_

Link glanced over at Rhett, one eyebrow slightly raised.

“All the good oldies were love songs,” Rhett stated. Link raised both eyebrows this time before smiling and turning to face forward.

“I didn’t say anything,” he countered, settling back and closing his eyes. The music washed over him as his mind began to drift. As always, he tried not to think too much into the meaning of why Rhett had picked this particular song. Rhett had mentioned that morning that he had new music to show him, even before Link had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

 _The sight of you leaves me weak_  
_There are no words left to speak_  
_But if you feel like I feel_ _  
Please let me know that it’s real_

A smile tugged at Link’s mouth, thinking about Rhett’s defensiveness over choosing a love song. The boy next to him was busy picking at his fingernails, but every so often a smile threatened to break out on his face as well. The relaxed intro broke into an upbeat swing, and Link couldn’t help but tap his foot and bob his head in time with the beat.

“I like this,” he offered. “It’s fun. I always thought oldies were boring and slow, but this is good.”

“See, that’s why you gotta trust me,” Rhett smirked. “I know what you like.”

When the song was over, [ the next one ](https://youtu.be/ZV5tgZlTEkQ) was already cued up. This one began in a similar fashion — soft but driving, this time with a woman crooning the words.

 _The night we met I knew I needed you so_  
_And if I had the chance I'd never let you go_  
_So won't you say you love me_  
_I'll make you so proud of me_ _  
We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go_

Link blushed as Rhett’s voice entered his head: All the good oldies were love songs. He snuck a glance over at his friend and saw him looking purposefully out the window, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over his iPod.

 _So come on and, please, be my, be my baby_  
_Be my little baby, my one and only baby_  
_Say you'll be my darlin', be my, be my baby_ _  
Be my baby now, my one and only baby_

A smile crept across his face, and Link didn’t even try to hide it. Taking full advantage of Rhett’s insistence to not look at him, he allowed himself to stare, attempting to burn this moment into his memory forever.

\---------------------------------------------

After a few months of introducing Link to new genres and artists, or trying to pick songs that fit the mood of the day, Rhett started to run out of original ideas. He had gone through all of his favorites, building Link’s repertoire of musical knowledge and molding his taste to match his own. It got to the point where he just started to scroll through his library, looking for anything he could show Link.

“Hey, you said you like CAKE, right?”

Link looked up at him, brow furrowed in confusion. “Huh?”

“The band.”

“Oh, yeah. They were good.”

Rhett paused, giving himself one more second to back out. “Okay, cool. I want to show you [ this song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uwjsG0cRf0) by them.” He pressed play and Link immediately started nodding along to the high hat.

 _I don't want to wonder if this a blunder_  
_I don't want to worry whether we're going to stay together till we die_  
_I don't want to jump in unless this music's thumpin_ _  
All the dishes rattle in the cupboards when the elephants arrive_

“Man, this band really is good,” Link was getting lost in the music already, not paying too much attention to the meaning.

“Yeah,” Rhett agreed quickly, not offering to continue the conversation. He watched anxiously as the other boy drummed on the seat in front of them, more concerned with the beat than the lyrics.

 _I don't want to think about it_  
_I don't want to talk about it_ _  
When I kiss your lips I want to sink down to the bottom of the sea_

Link slowed his movements and leaned into the earbud in concentration.

 _I want to love you madly_ _  
_ _I want to love you now_

Link kept his head straight while darting glimpses over at the taller boy, narrowly missing his gaze. Rhett’s demeanor was unreadable, as usual. Normally, Link would force himself to swallow his feelings and not jump to conclusions. Instead, he let his legs fall apart just slightly, his knee resting softly against Rhett’s thigh. He kept his sight trained on Rhett, looking for any reaction. The other boy tensed at first, and then relaxed, letting his leg rest heavier against Link’s. Link drew his bottom lip between his teeth, fighting off a smile. Without jumping to any conclusions, he simply sat in the moment, allowing it to mean nothing and everything at the same time.

\---------------------------------------------

The atmosphere between the boys continued to evolve as the weeks went by. Rhett tried not to seem overly eager, showing Link five neutral songs for every one that carried an intended meaning. Whether it was a change in Rhett’s body language or just a general intuition, Link could always feel the difference when the song meant something extra.

As they rode home, Rhett kept his music on shuffle, skipping some songs here and there to highlight only his favorites. He paused as one started to fade out, obviously wanting to say something.

“Oh, hey,” he started, poorly hiding the fact that he’d been wanting to speak up for a while. “I know a good song to show you.”

Link smiled fondly and pretended not to pick up on the awkward transition. Rhett [ hit play](https://youtu.be/KBse9Y6zucs), the selection already at his fingertips, and an airy flute filled their ears. The song was light and the singer had a gentle voice, but nothing particularly special stood out quite yet. After getting lost in his own thoughts for a moment, Link snapped back to attention, not wanting to miss any part of the song that Rhett had obviously been waiting to share with him.

 _Oh, how I meant to tease him_  
_Oh, how I meant no harm_  
_Touching his back with my hand I kiss him_ _  
I see the wasp on the length of my arm_

“Oh…” The word slipped out before Link even realized it. His cheeks burned as he looked at Rhett. “Him.”

The older boy smiled softly and nodded. Link was grateful that Rhett didn’t insist on pushing the topic, asking him why he cared so much.

 _I can't explain the state that I'm in_ _  
_ _The state of my heart, he was my best friend_

He sat back, a dumb smile stuck on his face, trying to absorb every word. He never knew that songs like this existed, and he made a mental note to ask Rhett for the title so he could look it up again later.

\---------------------------------------------

It was cold for mid-May. The temperature was usually well into the 80s by this time of year, but Link was waiting at the bus stop in a hoodie. The sky was gray and a cold rain was starting to come down. There was a little less than a month left of class, and Link felt like he was the only one in the entire school who wasn’t looking forward to summer vacation. His mom was going to make him get a summer job, and he still had no foreseeable plans for social interaction with people his age. The only person he was close enough to ask to hang out over summer break was Rhett, and even then, he had no way to get in touch with him. He’d considered setting up an AIM screen name so they could message each other, but he didn’t know if Rhett had one, and he didn’t want to tell him to make one just to talk to him.

The bus pulled up, and he and the other kids at his stop quickly climbed aboard to escape the rain. Rhett gave him a look when he collapsed down onto the seat.

“You’re wet,” he observed, moving back slightly to avoid being dripped on. Link smiled in response and ruffled his hair, shaking a few droplets onto his friend.

“Oh, come on!” the taller boy exclaimed, holding up his hands to shield himself. Link laughed and settled in, gazing past Rhett and out the window.

“I don’t want to go to school on a day like today,” he observed. “I just want to lie on the couch and watch TV.”

“Better than being at school on a really nice day,” Rhett countered. “Then you’d have to be inside all day.”

Link considered the alternative and shrugged, mentally landing on the compromise that there really is no perfect day for school. He glanced down at the iPod that was already in Rhett’s hands.

“You got something for me?”

Rhett turned the device over in his hands as if seeing it for the first time.

“Uh, yeah.” He continued fidgeting for a moment before picking up the earbuds and handing one to Link. “I think this is a good song for today.”

Link let his head rest back on the seat as he closed his eyes. [ The song ](https://youtu.be/O07WK7-ZkHs) started with a light percussive beat and a few isolated chords played on a piano.

 _The Atlantic was born today, and I’ll tell you how_  
_The clouds above opened up and let it out_  
_I was standing on the surface of a perforated sphere_ _  
When the water filled every hole_

The younger boy felt a wave of calm flow through him as the song continued, growing slightly in intensity yet remaining soft and unassuming. No matter how he felt outside the bus, sitting next to Rhett transported him to a place where he felt light and safe. He had given up fighting the confusing feelings he had for his friend long ago, placated by the simple mention of him in a lyric. Instead, their twice-daily bus rides became the place where he let himself linger on those notions and consider the possibilities of what could ever come from them.

 _I need you so much closer_ _  
_ _I need you so much closer_

Although the music was only playing in one ear through a cheap plastic speaker, Link felt as though it was surrounding him. The song swelled, and he shifted his eyes over to Rhett, who met his gaze. The two smiled awkwardly before putting their heads down again.

 _I need you so much closer_ _  
_ _I need you so much closer_

Without thinking, Link subtly moved closer to Rhett — their hips just barely touching — and brought his head to rest on his shoulder. The other boy felt his heart jump into his throat and did his best to take in the sight out of the very corner of his eye. Link shifted a few times to get comfortable before letting out a contented sigh. Rhett’s heartbeat finally began to slow back to a normal pace as the song faded to instrumentals. Not daring to move and ruin the moment, he stayed completely still as the music faded perfectly into [the next song](https://youtu.be/J0Iv4onsrIE).

Even more subdued than the previous one, it began with a soft piano melody. Rhett surveyed the other kids sitting in front of them. It felt as though the entire world should have stopped, but everything carried on like normal.

 _Do they collide?_  
_I ask and you smile_  
_With my feet on the dash_ _  
The world doesn't matter_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [analog08/rhink80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog08), [nasanap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel), and [its-mike-kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty) for making this acceptable to be read by humans.


	5. June, 2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter  
>  _Falling For You_ \- Weezer  
>  _First Day of My Life_ \- Bright Eyes
> 
> Songs will be linked as they appear in the chapter (ctrl + click to open them in a new tab).  
> You can also now listen to the full playlist on either [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/123813970/playlist/3ZJWHB1RmsEPqWxXsldPR7?si=dkQY4I4ZSOydXt3j0tuMVw) or [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwMNCMNN0H6sw60LHBdPxllfK2B6MGpFo) :^)

The school bus buzzed with energy. It was the morning of the last day of the year, and everyone had already checked out. The other students’ excitement was palpable, but Link just felt on edge and slightly nauseated. At the bus stop, everyone was talking about their summer plans, promising to hang out with one another. Once he stepped onto the bus, people were passing yearbooks back and forth, signing them with colorful hearts and notes to _ H.A.G.S. _This would be his last chance to give Rhett some way of contacting him over the break.

In fact, Link’s mom had finally given in and bought him a cell phone the previous weekend. She agreed that if he would be working all summer, it would be best for him to have a way to call her in an emergency. But for some reason, he didn’t know how to tell Rhett. Despite their growing friendship on the bus, they still had never made plans to meet up outside of school. Rhett had never offered his number, or any other way to talk to him outside of their commutes. He felt awkward giving his number to Rhett and asking him to text him — what if he was misreading the signals? If Rhett wanted to be friends outside of school, he would’ve already made a move, right?

When he sat down next to Rhett, the other boy was already beaming.

“Last day of school, buddyroll!” He gripped Link’s shoulder with both hands and shook him. Link’s stomach dropped at the touch and he laughed nervously.

“Yeah,” he said with feigned enthusiasm. “Can’t believe it.”

“So now that it’s over, how do you like Harnett Central?”

Link paused, considering his answer. “I don’t know,” he finally admitted. “It really sucked having to move. This school is a lot harder than my old school. And it’s hard to make friends…” he trailed off, not looking Rhett in the eyes.

“Oh…” Rhett replied softly. “I’m sorry. I bet it was hard. I hope it wasn’t all bad, though. And at least now it’s over.”

“Yeah,” Link agreed, smiling and trying to shift the mood back to where it had been before he’d brought it down. “I did find a lot of good music this year.” He finally looked back up at Rhett, a fond expression on the other’s face.

“That’s true. Do you want one more?”

Link nodded and took the earpiece from his friend. [ The song ](https://youtu.be/hdrAsZ7ebuc) started with a melody plucked out on a guitar before transitioning into a heavier pace. He sat back with his hands at his sides and listened as the song moved into the chorus.

 _But I’m shaking at your touch_   
_I like you way too much_   
_My baby, I’m afraid I’m falling for you_   
_I’d do about anything to get the hell out alive_ _  
Or maybe I would rather settle down with you_

He glanced over at his friend again, expecting him to be purposefully avoiding his gaze. Instead, their eyes met for a moment before Rhett smiled sheepishly and looked down at his lap. Without thinking, Link shifted his hand closer to Rhett’s until their pinkies brushed together. At first it seemed as though he hadn’t even noticed, until Rhett slowly moved his hand to cover Link’s.

 _But I do like you and you like me too_ _  
_ _I'm ready, let's do it baby_

Link was sure the entire bus could hear how loud his heart was beating. His cheeks burned and his throat felt tight as he turned his hand over so that their palms were touching. They stayed like that without speaking until the song ended. Rhett pulled away to wrap the wired earbuds around his iPod, and Link busied himself by gathering his backpack. Too afraid to meet Rhett’s eyes, he stood as soon as they came to a stop, wishing him a good last day of school as he rushed off the bus.

\---------------------------------------------

With every step, Link could feel the folded piece of notebook paper rubbing against his thigh in his pocket. After several attempts, he’d finally managed to write his new phone number down without crumpling it and throwing it away. He rehearsed his plan all day. Get on the bus. Sit down. _Guess what? I have a phone now._ Then hand him the paper. Simple enough. Impossible to screw up.

Except that Rhett started babbling as soon as Link was close enough to hear him. Link’s mind suddenly went blank, panicking that Rhett wasn’t following the predetermined script that he had practiced. He stared without listening to what Rhett was saying, still trying to figure out some way to put himself back on track.

“Hey, Earth to Link!” The taller boy waved his hands in front of Link’s face, snapping him out of his spiral.

“What? Sorry,” Link stuttered. “I was listening.”

Rhett narrowed his eyes and chewed on the skin of his bottom lip. He’d obviously lost interest in whatever he had been talking about before. “Well, do you wanna listen to one last song?”

“Oh. Yeah, okay sure.” Link’s stomach twisted. His plan was ruined. It was already going to be awkward giving his phone number to Rhett out of the blue — it would be even worse if he hedged any longer. He put the uncomfortable piece of plastic in his ear for the last time and waited as Rhett selected [ the song](https://youtu.be/vQD5d_qBhzQ). It began with a bright guitar intro and a man’s trembling voice.

 _This is the first day of my life_ _  
_ _I swear I was born right in the doorway_

Link let out a shaky breath, recalling that morning. He rubbed his thumb across his fingers and palm, recalling the feeling of Rhett’s hand on his.

 _Yours was the first face that I saw_   
_I think I was blind before I met you_   
_Now I don’t where I am, I don’t know where I’ve been_ _  
But I know where I want to go_

He smiled to himself, thinking back on the past several months. Rhett had been the only thing he’d looked forward to every day during his transition to his new school. He had been the only person who’d made an effort to make him feel less alone.

 _And so I thought I’d let you know_   
_Yeah, these things take forever, I especially am slow_ _  
But I realize that I need you, and I wondered if I could come home_

They were only a couple minutes out from his house, but a new script started forming in his head. He kept his head down, not daring to meet Rhett’s eyes and lose his composure.

 _Besides, maybe this time is different_ _  
_ _I mean, I really think you like me_

As the song was ending, Link turned to Rhett before the other boy could say anything.

“I got a cell phone,” he started with no introduction. “You can text me if you want, but I don’t have that many minutes. I want to hang out with you this summer.” He reached in his pocket for the folded paper and pulled it out, fidgeting with the edges. “I think if you call at night and on the weekends, it’s free.”

He gazed up at Rhett as the bus turned the corner onto his street. His friend looked back at him without saying anything, but wore a hopeful smile on his face. Suddenly emboldened, Link pushed the paper into Rhett’s hand and leaned in. He heard the other boy’s breath catch as he lightly pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth, staying there for just a second as the bus came to a stop. He quickly grabbed his bag and walked to the front of the bus, turning his head around just before stepping off. Rhett looked up at him, mouth hanging slightly open in a daze. Blushing, Link ducked his head and jumped off the bus. He walked home with a dumb grin plastered on his face.

A vibration inside his backpack tore him out of his daydream. He immediately threw his bag onto the ground and began rummaging through it. Pulling out his cell phone, he noticed an envelope symbol on the small front screen. He flipped it open with shaky hands and saw one new message from an unknown number:

_thanks <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this and for giving me such encouraging feedback. You really don't even know how much it means to me. Thank you [analog08/rhink80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog08) for being the best hype man/beta of all time. And thanks [nasanap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel) and [its-mike-kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty) for betaing for me :^)


End file.
